


【北念平行】四时序39 【豪华高铁】

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 5





	【北念平行】四时序39 【豪华高铁】

车开回了屋子。

刘北山便捉着陈念上了楼，目光咄咄，透着露骨的欲望。假模假样地征求她的意见。

“你是先洗澡，还是……先上床？”

陈念意识到不对劲，已经晚了，整个人被按在床上。

“就算要两清，我记得……金老师曾经强迫过我吧？”刘北山一只手钳住她的胳膊，按在头顶，薄唇隔着衣服，咬住了她胸口的尖尖，“不如，先还这次，行吗？”

陈念忍着那道细碎的酥麻，她要躲，他就追，越是挣扎，他越是激烈地侵犯。

今日的一身连衣裙，更方便了刘北山的动作。须臾，就把多余的遮蔽物除了干净。

刘北山铁了心地要取悦她，一面吻她，一面抚弄着。小小的乳肉搓揉着，藏在花瓣里的花珠轻捻着。

他太熟悉她的身体，肉体的记忆比理性真实……陈念的眼角眉梢春情荡漾。

用力按了按凸起的媚肉，陈念一下子便软了下来，发出细细的呻吟。

两个人身上带着血腥气，夹杂着此刻的欲望，刘北山的眼眶都发了红。

“舒服吗？宝贝儿～”问话之间，他又加了根手指，色情地舔着她的腿根，偶尔嘬一口那条缝隙。

陈念不开口，疯狂摇着头，身体却很诚实地涌出蜜汁，打湿了他的下巴。

许久无人采撷的花口，略略红肿，抽出的手指挂着道晶莹的丝线，又断在她身上。

她白皙的腿被握住，刘北山的呼吸加重，浴火烧得旺，却克制着，拉她坐起来，让她坐在自己手上，动作越发快速，张口含住她的唇，细细吻她的耳垂和脖子。

陈念终是抵不住，闭着眼咿咿呀呀叫出声。

感受到她的收缩，层层叠叠的肉裹了上来，刘北山这会儿直接按着她，冲了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

高潮中，突如其来的饱胀感，让陈念如遭雷击，哆哆嗦嗦间快感一波一波接二连三。

刘北山缓缓动起来，指尖挑逗着那粒花珠，胯下逐渐用力，进进出出，陈念的呻吟也越来越重，渐渐变了声调。

“别……别……那里……啊啊啊……”

“叫我名字。”

“叫我名字！”刘北山狠狠用力，直接撞到了那块软肉。

“唔唔……”陈念被激得双腿发软，花道快速地吞吐着，一股透明的水喷出来，溅在刘北山的小腹。

“刘北山，刘……要、要到了！啊啊啊啊啊啊……”陈念忍不住蜷起双脚，任快感蔓延，战栗着。

刘北山停了片刻，浅浅动着，感受着她的绞紧，“爽吗？不回答，就再来一遍。”

陈念的睫毛上抖着泪珠，面色潮红，他的那物还在她身体里，硬铮铮的，不见消下去，便知道答与不答，逃不过，索性又闭上了眼睛。

见她这样，刘北山干脆把她拉得更近。

水泽泛滥的交合处，淫靡声阵阵。

高潮后的女人，柔若无骨，轻轻动、重重撞，发出的声音虽不一样，但都勾人心。

一声一声撩拨着刘北山的情欲，他更加情不自禁地用力顶弄，恨不能同她一起溺死在欲海中。

很快，陈念就受不住，下体剧烈颤得紧，刘北山狠狠撞了几十下，抱着她在怀里，颤抖着释放在她深处，引得陈念止不住地抽搐着，晕沉沉倒了下去。

“我爱你，陈念。”

刘北山捧着她，明知道她听不见，却一声一声说着。


End file.
